minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Coal Mine
|Source = Shop |Oresize = 1x1x1 |ItemSize = 2x2x3 units |Orevalue = $0 |BuyValue = $30k |SellValue = $10.5k |Effects (long) = When coal ores are put in an Industrial input, the coal will be consumed and the Industrial machine will perform its effect. |Reborn Proof = No |Sacrifice Proof? = No |Droprate = 1 ore/3 seconds |Cell Furnace Compatible? = Yes |Date Added = Initial Release |Creator = Berezaa |Previous BuyValue = $900 |Previous SellValue = $27 0|SpinOffs = Triple Coal Mine, Spooky Coal Mine, Santa's Rage|notes = ItemID: 26}} "A machine that produces coal. Coal is worth $0 when put into a furnace but is used to power many heavy machines." Overview The Coal Mine is a Common-tier dropper that produces coal ore worth $0 but is used to power industrial machines (such as the Industrial Ruby Mine and the Industrial Ore Welder). It is often used in that manner, often having the coal travel on conveyor arrays heading to an industrial output. A premium variant, the Triple Coal Mine and its seasonal variant, the Spooky Coal Mine, produce triple the coal in the same time span while occupying the same hitbox space, the hitbox being 2x2 units. If one was lucky to nab a Santa’s Rage, they could make rapid-fire power industrial machines. Coal's Usefulness Over Time Coal ore has a history of usage over the span of Miner's Haven. When the Coal Mine was initially released, it was only compatible with industrial droppers, as the coal had no value in of itself. It was notorious for having the capability to lag servers, due to its unique ore lifetime. Thus, coal wasn't encouraged to be or was widely used as a result. On October 10th, 2015, Berezaa released the Industrial Firecrystal Mine, a reborn-tier industrial mine. Since using this mine with a Nature's Grip was useful for low-life players to rebirth fast, more low-life players would buy and use coal mines for this use. On April 24th, 2016, Berezaa released the Industrial Ore Welder, the first industrial upgrader to be added to Miner's Haven. Due to the Ore Welder's unique properties, it promoted coal usage and Coal became a key player in high-life setups, as it is needed to power the Ore Welder. The Northern Lights came about on November 13th, 2016. Its massive x500 multiplier requires the power of sparkling coal, provoking players to use devices that grant sparkles to coal to power the Lights. However, getting sparkling coal in the first place is a huge hassle, and therefore Northern Lights wasn't really used that often. The Ultimate Sacrifice, The Second Sacrifice, and the Sakura Garden further cemented Northern Lights' place as a hard-to-use furnace with little-to-no potential in crowded setups (the Sacrifices being Life s-/1000 to be performed, making the player skip a chance on obtaining the Northern Lights; the Sakura Garden has a simple x300 multiplier on pure ores, making it preferable over Northern Lights). Trivia * The Coal Mine's ore used to not automatically be destroyed upon hitting the floor of a base, making it notorious for ore limit spam at Haven Freebuild servers. * There is a Premium version of this dropper called the Triple Coal Mine, which drops three coal ore at once but only takes up the same space as a regular Coal Mine. * Since the Resurrection Update, coal ore now despawns when it hits the floor without any delay, like all other ores. Before the update, coal ore would despawn after 20 seconds. Category:Common Category:Dropper Category:Real Category:Tiny Category:Shop Items Category:Coal